Jeanie-should I continue
by 4zt3c7um81r71g3r
Summary: Spin off of Annie. Please review I like this story but I want to know if it's good enough.


A lonely orphan. Never met her familiar. Doesn't know if she has sisters or brothers. A sweet pitchy voice sighed. As she hid tight in a crate on the street. It was wet and damp. Her clothes tearing at the second. Blue stitching unraveled at the seam. She gently closed her eyes. Only to open them seconds after. So to pass the time she hummed a began to sing.

_oh the sun will come out tomorrow._

_bet your bottom dollar._

_that tomorrow._

_there will be sun._

_Just thinking about._

_tomorrow._

_Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow._

_till there's none._

_But when I'm stuck in the day._

_thats Gray and lonely._

_i just pick up my chin._

_and grin._

_and saaaaay._

_oh the sun will come out._

_tomorrow._

_so you gotta hang on till._

_tomorrow._

_Came what may._

_tomorrow._

_tomorrow._

_i love ya._

_tomorrow._

_Your always a day away._

she attempted to shut her eyes once again, this time successful. She was woken up by a day of light. She stood and her tail and off on a journey to search for food. She through around. Cans and containers of all sizes. A shadow passed were light was shane. Jeanie stood close by the cobblestone wall of an old building. Four eyes glowed. Two a light orange and other two green.

"get her" to pitchy voice yelled as they charged for jeanie. Jeanie was being dragged by two chipmunks.

"please, let me go" she demanded was dragged into a dark room and put in a crate with a heavy brick on two chipmunks returned to there third brother.

"we're did you guys go"simon asked.

"we caught another prisoner" theo explained

"what, why do you do that...alvin how could you let him"

"relax Simon, she's still alive"

"what it's a girl, you kidnapped an innocent girl...just becuase we don't have parents doesn't mean she wouldn't, were is she"

"over by the milk crate jail"

simon rolled his eyes. Simon heared a soft sorrow voice singing.

_it's a hard knock life._

_for me._

_its a hard knock._

_for me._

_Stead of treated._

_i get tricked._

_stead of kisses._

_i get kicked._

"hello, is everything alright"

she slide to the back of the crate. Simon walked around the side.

"it's ok I won't harm you like my brothers"

"I don't know why I'm here" she said still in the shadows where her face was hidden.

"that's why I'm here to help"

"your the nicest person I've ever met in my entire life...infact your the only one"

"may I see your face"

she stepped from the shadows of the crate. A pretty chipmunk in blue stepped forward. Her eyes glowed in the ray of sunshine. Purple as a sea of violets. Her hair tied in a ponytail with dark curled ringlets. Frizzed bits stuck out but seem so tidy. Simon fell in a trance Of her beauty. She couldn't see Simon very clear so she spoke up to see if he was still present.

"are u still there"

simon shook his head out of the trance.

"oh, uh yer"

he couldn't help but blush.

"may I come out"

"oh but of course"

he lifted the weighed down crate. Jeanie squeezed under. Dusting her self off before looking up to see Simons face. She looked up seeing a tall dreamy chipmunk infront of her. she swooned a little. Them both in a trance. Until jeanie snapped out of it. Giggling it off. She began to blush.

"Oh uh sorry I didn't get a name"

"oh uh. Jeanette but please call me jeanie...yours?"

"wow jeanie that's a pretty name... I'm Simon"

she blushed at his statement.

"so you sing"

"oh uh yer a little" she giggled with embarrassment.

"your really good" he complimented. Still slightly in a trance.

"thank you simon"

"hey Simon why'd you let her out" a chipmunk in red yelled from behind.

"why was she locked up in the first place" he said still looking at jeanie.

"ah. Cause shes a prisoner"

"no shes a girl, with a family"

"um, simon...I don't have a family. I'm an orphan"

simon gasped in to alvin.

"see alvin she's even one of us"

"your all orphans to"

They all turned to jeanie. Who had a big smile in her face.

"pfft" alvin sounded.

"alvin!... Sorry about my brothers"

"so your Simon, his alvin and that is"

she said pointing to a chipmunk in green.

"hi I'm Theodore"

theo raced up to jeanies front.

"oh uh a pleasure to meet you Theodore" she giggled. Simon smiled at her happy that she was happy and safe. Alvin smiled back slightly Too.

**chapter 2-don't you forget about me**

Simon sat on a crate by the wall staring at his walked up behind.

"what's wrong simon"

he let out a sigh.

"I just wanted to meet my family"

"what do you mean your family is here, well part"

"I mean my parents"

"we'll I actually don't know if I have siblings, I was left alone"

"that's awful" Simon felt sorry for her.

"hey I've survived though"

simon began to smile appreciative of all he has. Jeanie sat on the crate next to him. She began to hum a song. Standing up and taking Simons hands.

_Maybe far away._

_maybe real nearby._

_He may be pouring her coffee._

_she may be straightening his tie._

_Maybe in a house._

_all hidden by hills._

_She's sitting playing piano._

_his sitting paying bills._

_Betcha there young._

_betcha there smart._

_bet they collect things._

_like ashtrays and art._

_Betcha there good._

Simon began to sing

_why shouldn't they be._

_there only mistake._

_was giving up me._

they stood there in silence staring into each others eyes. Jeanie stepped closer as did Simon. Going in for a kiss. Until...

"eew. Simon. Not with the prisoners" alvin stated.

"alvin..he, how long were you standing there"

"the whole song,dude"

"be right back, jeanie"

"ho, ok simon"

"oh his so nice and cute and oh my gosh, I'm feeling something I've never felt...love" she whispered to herself.

**chapter 3- rags to riches**

simon walked out the old shoe shop.

"Oh, it's been ages since a new pair of clothes"

"I know what you mean, but hey your never fully dressed without a smile"

She began to sing. Simon watching her with a smile.

"you see that's it"pointing out Simons smile.

_hey hobo man. _she sang greeting a hobo.

_hey dapper dan._greeting a sleek man.

"afternoon"the man greeted.

_You both got your style._

_but brother._

_your never fully dressed without a smile._

_your clothes may be buea brummelly._

_they stand out a mile._

_But brother._

_your never fully dressed without a smile._

_Who cares what there wearing._

_from Main Street._

_to Saville row._

_its what you wear from ear to ear._

_not head to toe._

_so senotar._

_so janitor._

_so long for a while._

_Remember your never fly dressed without a smile._

A man exited the house they were infront of.

"you two, were you just singing"

"yes, how can I help you sir"

"well I'd love to represent you guys"

"pardon"

"I'm a music producer"

"oh my gosh, simon we're going too be a duet" she jumped and span with Simon.

"please come in"

Simon and jeanette walked in together.

"your always happy"

"me, I was never happy before I met you"

simon smiled. the man sat at a piano.

"now please show me your magic"

"oh,sure"

_I know I'm gonna like it here._

_Used to room in a tomb._

_Where I'd sit and freeze._

_Get me now, holy cow._

_Could someone pinch me please._

"wow,we'll done"

simon stared at her gentle smile. Jeanie turned to Simon.

"isn't this great...now you sing"

"what but I can't..."

"I'm sure your not that bad"

"uh ok"

_i know I'm gonna like it here._

_used to room in a tomb._

_where I'd sit and freeze._

_get me now, holy cow._

_could someone pinch me now._

the both of them clapped.

"that was fantastic"

"I didn't get your names"

"I'm jeanette but please jeanie is fine"

"I am Simon"

"I'm dave"

"we'll it was a pleasure to meet you" she giggled.


End file.
